Words
by Susmax
Summary: Apollo requests Cally go on the mission to the Olympic Carrier and they talk before leaving.


**Words**

Missing scene from: Bastille Day

Notes: 2nd in the missing scene series or hidden relationship series as I have started to call it. Read The hiding place, though not necessarily necessary. I'm just trying things out the moment, I've a ton of ideas and I hope this will help.

_This is an updated version I just wanted to say Thank you for the reviews after one rather critical review I went back and changed a couple of mistakes. Oops! But while the one review is probably right about the story being a bit contrived I'm a hopeless romantic so this is just me expressing that! But thank you for the honesty!_

Apollo walked away from his farther heading down to the hanger. His father's words reverberated around his head and he found himself wanting to talk to Cally.

The hanger was busy a patrol having just returned. Apollo stood on the sidelines watching the flurry of activity. It always amazed him how quick and how easy the ground crew could work in all the chaos.

He finally spotted Cally scurrying over to the Chief. He watched while they talked and she hurried back to one of the vipers.

Apollo went over to the Chief who looked to be getting more stressed by the moment.

"Chief?"

"What?" the Chief replied not looking up from the paper work he was studying.

"I need one of your people."

"What for?"

"For the mission to the Astral Queen" Apollo took a breath. "Cally would do."

"Cally?" the Chief looked up for a moment. "Sure let her know the details she can fill me in."

"Thanks Chief."

Apollo looked back to where he'd last seen Cally but she was no longer by the Viper. He walked round barely avoiding being hit by a trolley and finally spotted her heading towards one of the store rooms.

"Cally!"

"Yes Sir?" Cally turned and smiled at Apollo and he found himself returning the smile.

"You're coming on the mission to Astral Queen." He said motioning her to continue what she was doing.

They both stepped into the store room and Cally looked around and started pulling parts off the shelves and marking the list she held in her hands.

"I need you to assess the men we pick to use, make sure they are capable of using the heavy equipment."

"Yes Sir. The Chief went over what we would be using so I know all the details."

"We leave in an hour."

"Yes Sir." She nodded her head then turned and carried on removing the parts she needed. Not hearing the door open she turned to see Apollo still stood behind her leaning against one of the shelves and staring at the opposite wall. "Sir was there something else you needed?"

Apollo looked over at Cally and smiled. "Kind of but it can wait, your working!" he said waving his hand aimlessly in her direction. "See you in an hour!"

"Its okay I can work while you talk." She said putting the parts she had found into a box. "Wilkens is always talking to me about something while I work I'm use to it."

"Specialist Wilkens?" he asked finding himself a little concerned but not sure why.

"Yep I single handily sorted out his romance with Atkins last week." She proudly said putting her hands on her hips. "Just call me miss fix it!"

Apollo laughed. "Nothing like that sorry."

"So tell Aunty Cally what's wrong?" she said pulling another part from a shelf and turning it over in her hands.

"The President asked me to be her advisor." He said turning to face her.

"Ah!" she gave him a knowing look. "And the Commander isn't too, well…"

"He's not happy about it; I think he thinks it's a conflict of interest."

"Isn't it?" she asked putting the part she was holding back on the shelf and reaching for another one.

"The President wants to understand the military helping her to do that can only be a good thing." He said a little irritated that at her lack of sympathy.

"But isn't the Commander meant to be her advisor." Cally stopped what she was doing and looked up to see an angry Apollo staring back at her. "Sorry Sir I thought… normally I play devil's advocate and well… Sorry may be it would be best if…"

"No I'm sorry you're only saying what I'm thinking." He sighed rubbing his fingers through his short hair. "Go on tell me what do you think?"

"I think you're trying to please everyone and that's just not possible." She replied nervously.

"My farther said that I needed to decide what side I was on." He said.

"The Commander might be right, but Sir it doesn't necessarily mean you need to choose the sides on offer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously there's the President and there's the Commander. What they want and they think is best right." She watched him nod his head then pressed on. "What about what you want and think is best?"

"We don't get that luxury in the military Cally."

"I'm not saying you should screw around with the rules, not that I think you would you're not that kind of person." She sighed putting the part she had been holding into the box. "That's everything."

Apollo smiled tiredly. "You're saying I have to decide what I think is right and stick with it."

"The courage of your convictions."

"I just don't know what they are yet."

"Welcome to the universe we live in. No one really knows until well they know." She grinned. "I think I'm better with the love life advice."

"No you helped, thanks Cally."

"Okay if you say so." She picked up the box and was at the door when Apollo grabbed her arm. Cally half turned almost dropping the box but quickly regaining her balance. "Sir?"

"Talking to you did help thanks." He said.

"Anytime sir." She replied.

They stood looking at each other for a moment until Apollo released her arm and gave her a smile.

"See you in an hour then."

"Okay." She replied giving him a strange look before opening the door and stepping out into the busy hanger.

Apollo watched her go wondering yet again why it was that he suddenly felt so comfortable talking to her rather than his own farther or even Starbuck who he'd known for so long. Deciding it could wait Apollo left the store room and set off to prepare for the up and coming mission.


End file.
